


Dumb Panne x Chrom Ficlets oh god help me ft. Panne!Lucina and Chrom!Yarne

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlets, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Mentioned Emerina | Emmeryn, Mother-Daughter Relationship, alternate universe: Taguel Lucina & Chrom!Yarne, minor references to other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: chrom x panne good...................lucina with bunny ears good





	1. Lucina

“You are a taguel.” Lucina’s taguel mother says flatly, grabbing the time-travelling swordswoman from running away.

Lucina freezes. She has a air tight disguise -- a mask to hide the brand on her eye and taguel markings, her hair and eyes layered to hide her gender and ears. No one could tell her identity -- to the world she was simply  _ Marth. _

(Despite her destroyed mask laying somewhere in the castle courtyard, her ears intermingled with her hair and her markings were unnoticeable in the dark light.)

She laughs uncomfortably. “What are saying?” She retorts stoically. Well, as stoic as she can possibly be at the moment. 

And her mother frowns.


	2. the virion/panne a-support but its chrom time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taguel's revere the moon -- a place where departed souls rest.

Chrom finds Panne alone at night, sitting by a lake (or pond -- he wasn’t knowledgeable on terms and the such).

“Are you alright, Panne?”

Panne stays quiet -- he notices by now he realizes she’s staring into the pool of water.

He sits down near her. “I’ve been learning about taguel culture from Virion and Reflet.” He pauses, thinking about his words. “Taguel’s revere the moon -- right?”

Panne glances at Chrom, her face looking more somber than usual. “ We hold that souls of the departed return to the moon.” She explains. “I do not dare look upon her holy face.” She glances back at the water -- the reflection of moon becoming obvious to Chrom. 

There’s a cold silence between the two.

“You came to mourn.”

“Huh?”

“Lady Emmeryn’s death -- she was important to you.” Panne continues, her eyes never leaving the water. “It’s a no brainer you’d mourn.”

Chrom dug his fingers into the grass. “Yeah… yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *that one baltimore car ad* FUCK YOU VIRION


	3. pre c support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nb pronouns for reflet bc uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk bro

It was Reflet’s hair trigger decision to pair the taguel and lord together -- a mix of  _ ‘A dashing knight-prince and a shape-shifting rabbit-woman would be SO COOL’ _ and  _ ‘Both of their close-combat oriented styles would mesh perfect together’. _

“Are you serious?” Chrom asked the tactician. 

Reflet frowned. “Of course I am, Chrom!” They answered. “Now go train with her!”

Chrom sighed -- the taguel was already hesitant with him. As it was seemed, the only human (or as she referred to him and the sheppards as ‘man-spawn’, or him in particular ‘prince-spawn) she liked was Emmeryn. 

Of course,  _ who didn’t like Emmeryn? _ (Beside a good majority of Plegians.)


End file.
